Notre amour est possible
by giko18
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka, 16 ans, fait partie des dix princes les plus puissant du royaume de Konoha, à son chevet, un esclave du nom de Naruto Uzumaki. Depuis leur plus jeune âge, les deux garçons se côtoient et sont vite devenus amis malgré leur différence sociale, qui ne pose que peu de problèmes. Mais quand Kiba change tout à coup de comportement, tout part en pagaille.


Chapitre 1 : cette relation.

_ NARUTOOO ! dépêche-toi de venir m'habiller ! Hurla un jeune prince de sa chambre, alertant une partie du château.

Il s'agissait de Kiba Inuzuka, 16 ans, il était châtain en bataille, des yeux couleur noisette, il avait un tatouage rouge en forme de triangle pointant vers le bas sur chacune de ses joues bronzé. Il mesurait 1m72 et était légèrement musclé, cela dû à ses séance de combat a l'épée.

_ Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet idiot ! Je vais lui coller une bonne trempe quand il va arriver celui-là ! Hurla encore Kiba, toujours assis sur son lit en pyjama.

Un pyjama qui était constitué d'un pantalon gris avec des tête de chiens blancs dessus et une chemisette à manche courte de la même couleur et du même motif. Personne ne savait que Kiba portait un pyjama de la sorte, mis à part Naruto, son ''esclave'' comme on l'appelait.

Chaque prince ou princesse possédait dès l'age de sept ans, un esclave pour leur obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Bien entendu, chacun d'entre eux était bien traité par leurs ''maître''. Ce genre de définition qui qualifiait son ami n'avait jamais plu a Kiba, qui ne considérait pas Naruto comme un esclave, mais plus comme un domestique, ce genre de mots lui plaisait mieux. Alors quand il entendait son entourage traiter Naruto, son meilleur ami, d'esclave stupide, ça le mettait hors de lui.

Naruto quand a lui se fichait d'être traité de la sorte, à vrai dire, il n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il n'avait aucune famille, sa mère était morte a l'accouchement et son père avait été tué lors d'une guerre.

Le dit Naruto arriva en trombe dans la chambre du prince, qui était collé face à la sienne, cela dû au exigences du prince. Car sinon, le blond devrait vivre dans un vieux bâtiment à côté du palais où vivaient les dix grand princes.

Il referma la porte en souriant bêtement à son ami qui le réprimanda du regard. Le jeune ''esclave'' se gratta l'arrière du crane, ébouriffant encore ses cheveux blond déjà bien en bataille. Il avait 16 ans aussi, quelque mois de plus que le prince, avait la peaux halée, des yeux bleu azur, trois traits fins ornaient ses joues, mesurait un mètre soixante-douze aussi et était aussi musclé que son ami.

Le blond portait un pantalon noir, un peu déchiré, car étant pauvre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Et il refusait la charité même quand son meilleur ami voulait lui offrir des vêtements. Il portait avec ça, un t-shirt blanc qui n'était plus aussi blanc qu'à ses début. Il portait une paire de chaussures noires plutôt neuves.

_ Eheh désolé mon prince je ne me suis pas réveillé. Annonça le jeune blond en s'approchant du prince qui bouda sur son lit.

_ Tss, t'es toujours en retard je m'y suis habitué... bouda encore le prince en se levant.

_ Je sais c'est pour ça que je me permet de rester au lit jusqu'à ce que tu cries. Dit en riant le blond en se mettant face à son ami pour déboutonner sa chemise.

Le jeune prince s'indigna et croisa ses bras sur son torse, empêchant le blond de déboutonner entièrement la chemise de nuit de son ami. Le blond soupira, étant habitué au petites bouderies du prince qu'il faisait dès que le blond lui lançais une petite pique mesquine.

_ Tu m'énerves toi ! Annonça Kiba en décidant de laissant son domestique le déshabiller.

Une fois la chemise enlevée, le blond put voir comme chaque matin le torse de son ami, bronzé, on pouvait voir le début de formation de quatre abdominaux sur son ventre, son torse qui commençais a se raffermir, ses tétons marrons, un V qui pointait entre ses fines hanches.

Cela dérangeait en rien les deux garçons, à vrai dire, Kiba détestait être vu nu par une femme, cela le mettait mal à l'aise, alors qu'avec un homme cela le mettait à l'aise. Et Naruto, il s'en fichait tout simplement.

_ Je sais je sais, répondit le blond en souriant et en baissant le pantalon de Kiba qui l'aida en relevant ses jambe une à une.

Une fois en caleçon, le blond fit signe à son ami d'aller dans la pièce d'à côté, qui n'était autre que la salle de bain personnelle du prince, pendant que le blond jetait le pyjama du prince sur le lit après l'avoir plié. Chaque occupant du palais avait une salle de bain personnelle.

Le châtain y pénétra avec son ami et attendit que le blond allume l'eau chaude de la baignoire.

_ Au fait, c'est aujourd'hui que tu vas parler à la reine ? Demanda le prince a son ami en vérifia la température de l'eau.

Tout en souriant, le blond fit signe à son ami de grimper dans la baignoire, le laissant retirer son caleçon tout seul. Kiba était habitué à voir le blond sourire ainsi, d'une manière mélancolique et tendre. C'était un regard que Kiba aimait voir, même si il savait que c'était plus un masque que le blond portait, empêchant à quiconque de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Et cela l'attristait tout aussi bien.

Il savait que le blond n'avais pas eu une enfance facile, tout d'abord car il était un esclave, vendu et acheté par le royaume, et parce que beaucoup avait profité de sa gentillesse et sa naïveté.

Kiba s'était promis de ne jamais le laisser, de toujours veiller sur lui à sa manière, même si c'était plutôt l'inverse. Le blond ne le montrait peut être pas, mais il prenait soin de son ami, à vérifier que la température de l'eau du bain était ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, que les couvertures de son lit étaient propres, qu'il était bien bordé, qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, ou que le prince ne sortait pas dehors sans un manteau si il faisait trop froid.

_ Oui, c'est aujourd'hui. Répondit le blond en souriant et en se levant, ne faisant pas attention au sexe qui pendait entre les jambe du prince. Tu peux entré.

Le châtain entra donc dans l'eau et laissa le blond le laver, il commença par mouiller ses cheveu châtains qui s'assombrirent au contact de l'eau chaude. Le blond les massa quelques secondes avant de prendre du shampoing pour masser le cuire chevelu du prince.

_ Si tu sort il faudra que tu te couvre, il va peut être pleuvoir, et il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid pendant que tu te sécheras j'irais te chercher des vêtements. Annonça le blond en reprenant du shampoing qu'il passa sur le torse et le dos du prince.

Ce dernier soupira, Naruto était pire qu'une mère poule, à toujours prendre soin de lui, même si il savait que c'était pour son bien, à certain moment cela devenait vraiment énervant, il n'était plus un bébé tout de même. Et c'est à chaque commentaire comme celui-ci que le blond lui répondais d'un simple ''et pourtant tu agis comme un bébé mon prince !'' avant de rire bêtement sous les marmonage du prince.

_ D'accord, répondit simplement Kiba en souriant a son ami. Je peux me laver le bas du corps tout seul, va chercher mes vêtement s'il te plaît. Demanda le prince.

Le blond s'exécuta et alla dans la chambre pour fouiller dans son armoire. Tout les matins, c'était Naruto qui habillait Kiba, et donc c'était à lui de lui trouver de beaux vêtements. Et malgré les apparence, Naruto avait vraiment bon goût ! Grâce a lui, le prince était toujours très bien habillé. Mais c'est parce que Naruto avait bon goût vestimentaire et Kiba le savait. C'est pour ça qu'a chaque fois que Kiba allait s'acheter des vêtement, il y allait avec le blond pour lui demander son avis.

D'ailleurs, Kiba lui avait demandé, la veille au soir, de l'accompagner ce jour-là au marché pour s'acheter des vêtement. Et il allait essayer a nouveau d'en acheter à son ami. C'était une façon a lui de le remercier de faire pratiquement tout pour lui. Le prince lui en était vraiment reconnaissant et ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire pour le remercier. Le blond n'acceptait pas les cadeaux, ni l'argent, ni d'être augmenté. Car plusieurs fois, la reine elle-même avait proposé a Naruto d'avoir un nouveau travail plus rentable, avec un meilleur revenu. Et Kiba avait eu peur à ce moment-là que le blond accepte et le laisse tomber, même si il ne lui en aurai pas voulu, il aurait été triste de ne plus avoir sa petite bouille blonde le matin pour le réveiller. Mais le blond avait décliné la demande sans hésitation, étonnant toute l'assemblée présente dans la salle du trône. Il avait annoncé haut et fort, que son corps et son âme appartenaient à Kiba et que son devoir était de veiller sur lui et de lui obéir jusqu'à ce que le prince ne veuille plus de lui.

La reine avait trouvé cela vraiment touchant et avait voulu offrir en compensation une grosse somme d'argent que le blond déclina à nouveau en répondant ''L'argent ne m'intéresse pas, la seule chose que je souhaite est la bonne santé et le bonheur de mon prince, ceci est ma seule récompense''. Voilà ce qu'il avait-il dit mots pour mots.

La reine n'avait plus su quoi dire, cela avait été la première fois qu'un ''esclave'' déclinait non seulement une promotion prononcée par la reine, mais aussi une somme d'argent très importante. Et c'est à partir de ce jour que le blond fut connu par beaucoup dans le royaume certains enviaient le prince d'avoir un serviteur aussi dévoué, d'autres en étaient jaloux et avait tenté de l'acheter au prince qui refusait catégoriquement cette proposition.

Kiba, qui était encore dans son bain, se rappelas de tout cela et sourit, cette fois, il y arriverai ! Il vit le blond entrer dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements.

_ Alors !? Que vais-je mettre aujourd'hui mon petit blondinet !? Demanda joyeusement le châtain

Le blond rit devant tant d'enthousiasme et montra les vêtements que Kiba allait porter. Un jean noir, un tee-shirt blanc sans motifs, et une veste noire avec une fourrure aux manches et autour de la capuche de couleurs blanche, avec ceci une paire de baskets noires et blanches.

_ Satisfait, mon prince ? Demanda le blond en posant les vêtement sur une petite table près du lavabo.

Kiba hurla un grand oui avant de se lever et de prendre une serviette tendue par le blond. Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille en voyant le regard vagabond du blond sur son corps, il en frissonna légèrement.

_ Arrête de me mater idiot, et habille-moi. Demanda le prince en souriant.

Le blond se mit à rougir violemment et s'offusqua.

_ Je-je ne te matais pas ! Je vérifiait juste que tu n'avais aucune égratignure ou quelque chose comme ça ! Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le châtain explosa de rire. Son ami pouvait sortir n'importe quelle excuse débile quand il était gêné et cela l'amusait drôlement. C'est pour ça que de temps en temps il s'amusait a tourmenter (« tourmenter » carrément ? Que dis-tu de « taquiner » ? ^^) son ami.

_ Bah tu n'as qu'à vérifier que je n'ai aucune égratignure entre mes fesse alors ! Dit-il en riant encore.

Le blond rougit encore et grogna en fermant les yeux. Kiba n'avait aucune gêne, ce qui n'était pas le cas du blond qui était était facilement gêné quand on parlait de choses sexuelles ou taboues.

_ D-dit pas n'importe quoi ! Hurla Naruto en tournant la tête quand Kiba fit tomber la serviette pour mettre un caleçon neuf.

_ Oh là là ce que tu peux être prude toi alors. Rit Kiba. De toute façon, qui peut résister a une telle paire de fesses ? Demanda Kiba en montrant ses fesses à son ami qui rougit de plus belle.

Kiba n'était en aucun cas gêné, étant homosexuel, tout le monde dans le royaume le savait et ce genre de chose était toléré même si en contre partit Kiba ne pourrait pas devenir roi car il n'y aurai pas de progéniture. Mais il se fichait de la couronne, il était très heureux en tant que simple noble.

_ Aller Naruto, je sais que tu a envie de les manger. Dit Kiba en narguant Naruto/son ami et en dandinant des fesses avant de remonter son caleçon.

_ Je-je ne suis pas homosexuel je te rappelle. Répondit le blond en prenant le pantalon de Kiba pour commencer à le lui enfiler.

_ Je sais je sais, répondit le prince en riant et en posant ses mains sur les épaules du blond pour garder l'équilibre.

_ C'est dommage d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu est doué au lit. Dit-il en souriant à Naruto.

_ Je te rappel que contrairement à toi, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Déclara Naruto en finissant de remonter le jeans du prince.

_ La faute à qui ? Quand je veux te donner des congés pour que tu puisses t'occuper de toi, tu refuses. S'injuria Kiba.

_ Mon seul objectif est de m'occuper de toi mon prince, et rien d'autre. Dit/rappela en souriant le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Tout ce que je veux hein ? Demanda Kiba en se regardant dans le miroir après s'être mis en face.

_ Oui... tout ce que tu désireras. Répétas le blond en prenant le t-shirt en main. Lève les bras s'il te plaît. Demanda t-il.

Mais Kiba ne répondit pas. Il fixait encore le miroir, plus précisément le blond derrière lui.

_ Alors prend moi. Ordonna Kiba en se retournant.

_ Quoi ? Mais tu est fou !? Hurla le blond en se reculant.

_ Tu a dit tout ce que je veux, et tu dois m'obéir, je veux que tu me prenne, sur mon lit, se soir. Ordonna à nouveau Kiba, sérieux.

_ Mais-mais je... je ne... tu... on... baffouilla le blond complètement affolé.

Il ne voulait pas, pas parce que cela le dégoûtait mais il ne voulait pas ruiner leur amitié tout ça parce que le prince voulait répondre à sa pulsion sexuelle.

_ Ce soir, après manger, avant de dormir, tu me prendras, autant de fois que je le souhaiterais, et tu le feras. Dit-il en souriant et en embrassant la joue du blond, toujours pétrifié.

_ Aller, habille moi idiot ! Reprit-il normalement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le blond se reprit et habilla le prince en restant silencieux comme tout le reste de la matinée. Quand Kiba fut parti déjeuner le blond rentra chez lui pour faire de même, très inquiet pour le soir. Mais pour une autre raison. Cette fois ci, c'est parce qu'il voulait être à la hauteur du prince. Il s'était fait a l'idée mentalement de coucher avec un garçon, son meillleur ami en plus de ça, un prince. Alors il voulait le satisfaire.

Après le petit déjeuner, où Kiba avait retrouvé les autre princes et princesses qui étaient ses amis, il partit à son cours d'épée où le blond l'attendait patiemment avec deux épées en main. Car Kiba avait ordonné a son professeur de donner aussi des cours à son ami. Alors le professeur avait accepté, il n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute façon, ou il serait pendu sur la place de la ville pour avoir désobéi...

_ Prêt pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui mon prince ? Demanda son professeur du nom de Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi avait trente-deux ans, avait les cheveux argenté, une peau mâte, des yeux noirs, son œil gauche était caché par un bandeau et sa bouche était recouverte d'un masque noir. Personne ne savait à quoi ressemblait le visage de Kakashi et bon nombre de personne avait essayé de savoir ce qui ce cachait sous ce masque.

_ Oui, toujours ! Hurla ce dernier en prenant une des épées que Naruto avait en main, après l'avoir remercié.

Le blond resta en retrait et attendit un peu, il regarda Kiba s'entraîner. Naruto était toujours un peu gêné quand Kiba lui ordonnait de s'entraîner avec lui, tout d'abord à cause du regard que lançait le professeur de Kiba et parce que, mince il n'était qu'un esclave, et Kiba faisait en sorte qu'il soit traité comme un noble. Cela le mettait atrocement mal à l'aise.

Le prince vit son ami toujours en retrait à fixer le sol fait de pierre taillé. Le châtain s'entraînait déjà depuis dix minute à maîtriser toutes sortes de techniques de combat que tout prince qui se respecte se doit de connaître.

_ Bon, Naruto tu viens oui ? Je veux me battre contre toi ! Ordonna Kiba en pointant son épée vers Naruto.

Le professeur soupira, ne voulant pas contrarier son élève, et surtout ne voulant pas être décapiter, il ne dit rien et fit signe a blond de se mettre en place.

Ce dernier soupira, et ne fit rien.

_ Désolé mon prince, mais c'est à toi de t'entraîner, pas à moi, fit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse après avoir posé son épée par terre.

_ Arrête de me désobéir et viens te battre imbécile ! Ordonna à nouveau Kiba.

_ Non ! Va te faire voir ! C'est a toi de t'entraîner pas moi ! Cria le blond en lançant un sourire mesquin à son ami.

Kakashi assistait à une scène vraiment spéciale. Naruto était bien le seul esclave, la seule personne, ayant le courage de dire non à un prince sans avoir peur d'être mis au cachot. C'était une scène banale pour les deux adolescent mais pour ceux qui y assistaient c'était une scène de suicide de la part du blond.

_ Raaaaah ! Obéis-moi ! Aller s'il te plaîîîît ! Hurla le prince d'un regard triste.

Le blond soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre son épée en main et de se mettre face à Kiba. Le prince poussa un petit cri de joie avant de se mettre en position de combat.

_ Je vais te mettre la raclé du siècle Naruto ! Cria le prince en souriant.

_ Je me souviens qu'à notre dernier combat je t'ai mis a terre en deux minute non ? Se moqua le blond en souriant.

_ T'as eu de la chance ! Hurla Kiba avant de donner un coup d'épée au blond qui esquiva sans mal.

Le combat commença alors, coups d'épée sur coups d'épée, les deux garçons ne prenaient pas l'avantage sur l'autre, ils étaient en constante égalité, le bruit des épées résonnait dans la cour extérieure du palais, sur l'arène de combat.

Chacun des deux garçons usait de son talent dans le combat pour essayer de prendre l'avantage, mais sans succès, ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi heure de combat acharné que Kakashi arrêta leur duel.

Tout deux étaient épuisés et se regardaient droit dans les yeux d'un regard rempli de compétitivité et de rivalité. Car non seulement ils étaient meilleurs ami, mais aussi rivaux. Kiba défiait souvent Naruto aux combats d'épée, aux courses de chevaux, aux combats au corps-à-corps et parfois même un simple concours de celui qui mangera le plus de bold de nouille au restaurant d'Ichiraku. Car Kiba et Naruto y allait régulièrement, c'était un petit restaurant du quartier nord de la ville, connu de tout le royaume pour leurs incroyable ramen, plat connu de tout le royaume.

_ Bien, cela devrait suffire pour aujourd'hui mon prince, vous pouvez partir. Annonça Kakashi en saluant respectueusement le prince avant de s'en aller.

Kiba sourit à son domestique et avança vers lui après avoir laissé tomber son épée. Le blond fit de même avant que Kiba n'enroule ses bras autour du cou de Naruto en souriant.

Ce dernier ce mit à rougir comme pas possible et resta pétrifié, il ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Pourquoi le prince faisait cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Le châtain sourit tendrement à son ami, et avança ses lèvre près de celle du blond qui resta figé. Leurs lèvres se frolèrent, et le prince, dans un dernier élan scella leurs lèvres (*0*). Le blond ne répondit pas au baiser directement, il restait pétrifié de terreur face à ce qu'il se passait. Que devait-il faire !? Le prince ne lui avait pas demandé de l'embrasser et il ne savait pas s'il devait répondre au baiser !

Le prince fini par rompre le baiser à sens unique, remarquant le manque de participation de son ''esclave''. Il soupira et sourit à nouveau à son ami.

_ Bon, aller viens on va se promener. Après on ira manger et m'achèteras des vêtements ok ? Demanda le jeune noble en souriant encore.

Le blond ne dit rien et acquiesça. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour encore goûter le goût des lèvres de son ''maître'' juste par curiosité. Il marchait derrière le prince qui faisait la conversation tout seul, le blond ne répondait que par des onomatopées comme des ''nh'' ou des mhmh''. Ce qui commençait à énerver le prince.

_ Bon, qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Demanda finalement le prince en s'arrêtant devant le blond.

Ce dernier fini par répondre, dans un ton tout aussi rempli de reproche que le prince.

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, depuis ce matin tu n'as pas arrêté de te conduire d'une façon vraiment étrange ! Tu-tu me demandes de te prendre, puis tu m'embrasses ! Pourquoi !? Hurla le blond vraiment paniqué.

Il avait vraiment peur de ce qui ce passait, à croire que c'était encore une blague du prince pour l'embêter et le tourmenter.

_ … Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste envie de le faire avec toi c'est tout. Tu ne vas pas me refuser ça ! Je te rappel que tu doit m'obéir et que-

le blond le coupa dans sa phrase.

_ que mon corps et mon âme t'appartiennent oui je le sais et je l'ai bien accepté, je ne peux rien te refuser donc ce soir, je te prendrais... je te ferai l'amour comme jamais un homme a pu faire l'amour à une femme même si tu n'en es pas une. Répondit-il avec tout son sérieux.

Le prince sourit après avoir légèrement rougi et se rapprocha encore de son ami. Cette fois-ci, le blond avait l'air vraiment sûr de lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille du prince et l'embrassa délicatement, étonnant le châtain qui répondit au baiser quelque secondes plus tard.

Le prince posa ses mains sur les joues de son domestique et engouffra sa langue dans la bouche de son ami. Voulant le goûter davantage, Kiba se serra maladroitement contre le corps du blond qui fit de même en se serrant contre son ami. Les deux garçons finirent par rompre le baiser à cause du manque d'air.

_ Tu veux qu'on rentre tout de suite dans ta chambre mon prince ? Demanda le blond en rougissant légèrement.

_ Non... non... répondit ce dernier tout essoufflé. Tu doit aller voir la reine et il est bientôt l'heure de manger. Aller viens !

Kiba prit la main de son ami et se mit à courir en direction de la salle a manger où les prince se rejoignaient trois fois par jour pour les repas. Seuls les princes et princesses pouvaient y pénétrer. Mais Naruto encore une fois échappait à la règle à cause des exigences du châtain.

Au départ cela avait énormément outré tout les autres personnes présentes dans la salle mais à force, et en connaissant le blond, ils ont tous fini par apprécier sa compagnie malgré le fait qu'il soit à chaque fois extrêmement gêné de la situation.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la grande porte qui menait à l'intérieur du palais, y pénétrèrent ensemble en parlant tranquillement. Ils allèrent ensuite en direction de la salle à manger, où se trouvaient déjà tout les autre princes et princesses qui les attendaient comme d'habitude.

Un domestique ouvrit la porte de la grande salle a manger, laissant le jeune prince et son ''esclave'' y pénétrer. Le prince sourit à ses amis de longue date et s'assit à sa place, aux côtés de Naruto qui baissa la tête en remarquant encore le regard indigné de plusieurs serveurs.

Naruto avait beau être apprécié de beaucoup par son obéissance et sa gentillesse, il était quand même jalousé par beaucoup, même détesté par un bon nombre de domestiques et surtout de tout les ''esclaves'' des princes et princesses.

Ces derniers étaient réunis dans une salle a manger malfamée de leurs établissement, à côté du palais. Tous enviaient Naruto et le détestaient aussi.

_ Excusez-nous du retard, nous n'avions pas vu l'heure passer. Expliqua Kiba à ses amis.

Ils étaient tous âgés de seize ans et ce connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Il y avait Sasuke Uchiwa, prince de premier rang, l'un des plus puissants du royaume. Il avait les cheveux bruns, un peu longs, des yeux onys et une peau pâle. Son corps était plutôt frêle mais malgré les apparence était doté d'une agilité et d'une grande maîtrise pour du combat. Il mesurait 1m75.

Sakura Haruno, princesse de rang secondaire, comme on disait, n'était pas la plus puissante mais devenait très effrayante quand elle se mettait en colère. Elle avait des cheveux rose, coupés au niveau de la nuque, des yeux verts émeraude, une peau mate, elle mesurait 1m69.

Shino Aburame, prince de rang secondaire, il n'est pas très bavard mais n'avait rien de méchant. Des cheveux bruns courts et en bataille, des yeux dont personne ne connaissaient la couleur étant donneé qu'il portait toujours des lunettes noires, il avait une peaux mate, mesurait 1m78 et était plutôt carré.

Hinata Hyuga, princesse de premier rang, elle était très timide mais vraiment adorable avec ses amis et détestait la violence. Elle avait des cheveux bleus-noirs, une peau pâle, des yeux blancs, elle mesurait 1m67.

Neji Hyuga, cousin d'Hinata, il était plutôt froid et respectait énormément les règles de la royauté, c'est-à-dire que pour lui les esclaves comme Naruto n'avait rien à faire avec eux dans leur salle a manger. C'était indigne de leur rang de princes. Il avait des cheveux longs de couleur châtain, les mêmes yeux que sa cousine, une peau plutôt pâle et mesurait 1m76. Lee Rock, un prince très spécial accroc au sports tels que les arts martiaux ou les combats a l'épée. Il avait des cheveux bruns en coupe au bol, était plutôt musclé, avait des yeux noirs et une peau mate, il mesurait 1m75. Tenten Shouze, pricnesse de rang secondaire. Elle avait une passion pour les armes de guerre et les maniait mieux que quiconque. Elle avait des cheveux en deux chignons châtains, des yeux noisettes, une peau plutôt bronzée, elle mesurait 1m72. Shikamaru Nara, prince de premier rang, il avait toujours la ''flemme'' pour tout mais était doté d'une grande intelligence. Il avait des cheveux bruns en coupe d'ananas et avait des yeux noir,une peau mate et mesurait 1m73. Choji Akimitchi, prince de premier rang. Il était fasciné par la nourriture, surtout la nourriture étrangère. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux marrons noirs, des joues tatouées d'une spirale rouge-rose, il mesurait 1m75. Et Ino Yamanaka, elle était une fille très énergique et n'avais aucune limite avec son meilleur ami Kiba. Elle avait des cheveux blonds plutôt longs en queue de cheval. Elle avait la peau un peu pâle et des yeux verts émeraude et mesurait 1m73. Tous étaient plus ou moins liés étant donné qu'ils avaient tous un tuteur pour trois princes et princesses. Par exemple, Ino, Choji et Shikamaru avait un tuteur du nom de Azuma Sarutobi. Hinata, Kiba et Shino avait une tutrice du nom de Kurenai Yuhi. Lee, Neji et Tenten avait Gai Maito, qui avait une grande ressemblance avec Lee et était tout aussi fan de sport que lui. Sakura et Sasuke avait comme tuteur Kakashi Hatake. Un tuteur est comme un professeur, eux seuls avaient le droit de donner des ordre à leurs élèves, mais pas à ceux des autre. Ino sourit à son ami, bien face à lui et lui répondit d'un ton enjoué : _ Ne t'inquiète pas Kiba, on a l'habitude nous ! Lança-t-elle en riant. Le prince sourit à son tour en regardant Naruto qui n'avais toujours pas décroché un mot et fixait autre chose que son assiette remplie de salade de pomme de terre et de tomate farcie. _ Naruto tu peux mangé tu sais. Lui dit le prince en tapotant l'épaule de son meilleur ami. _ Heu... Ou-oui mon prince. Répondit timidement le blond. Il prit sa fourchette et commença à manger en compagnie des princes et princesses qui discutaient ensembles. Naruto ne parla pas de tout le repas. Il n'aimait pas manger avec eux, il n'était pas à sa place avec eux. Il n'était qu'un simple et stupide serviteur d'un prince et avait la chance et le privilège de servir un prince très gentil et clément avec lui. _ Naruto, prononça le jeune prince Inuzuka, quand nous aurons terminé le dîné nous irons directement voir la reine, d'accord ? Son ''esclave'' fit un léger oui de tête en continuant de manger, toujours autant gêné de la situation comme chaque midi.

Après se bref repas, le deux garçons partirent en direction de la salle du trône où se trouvait la reine. Cette dernière était tranquillement assise sur son fauteuil a boire du saké, comme tout les début d'après midi. Le jeune prince entra dans l'immense pièce accompagné de son esclave, tout deux se présentèrent devant elle.

_ bonjour Kiba-kun, il y a un problème ? Demanda la reine en souriant.

Cette femme était blonde, au yeux rubis, elle avait une peau plutôt pâle et un visage très jeune malgré son âge qui restait encore inconnu au yeux du Royaume. Ce qui avait même créer des rumeurs comme quoi elle était une sorcière, alors qu'en réalité, sa peau si jeune et douce était dut simplement grâce à une crème faite par les soins de la princesse Sakura qui avait un talent inné pour la médecine.

_ mon ami ici présent aimerait vous parlez ma reine. Répondit alors Kiba en désignant son ami du regard.

_ et bien parle, je t'écoute Naruto. Renchérit-elle en fixant le blondinet devant elle, tout rouge.

Il avait l'air si petit devant elle, pas par la taille, il était plus grand qu'elle, mais par la prise de pouvoir, il n'était rien au yeux du royaume alors qu'elle, elle était tout. Il se sentait tellement mal entourer de tout ces gens important, riches et bien habiller. Il avait l'impression d'être une tâche nuisible et impossible a retirer d'un vêtement d'une chic marque.

_ eh bien.. hum... Le jeune esclave hésita alors, peut être qu'elle dirait non ? Qu'elle se ficherais bien de ce qu'il allait demander ?

_ eh bien parle, je t'écoute Naruto. Dit-elle en regardant patiemment l'Uzumaki.

_ vas-y. Rajouta Kiba en souriant a son ami.

Le jeune esclave prit alors une bouffé d'aire avant de parler, ayant un peur de la réponse.

_ j'ai... j'ai découvert dernièrement que... j'avais un frère... m-mais il est retenu dans un pays ennemi... i-il est ma seul famille... le jeune homme hésita, mais fini par continuer sa phrase en baissant la tête. Et j'aimerais le sauvé, je-j'aimerais savoir si vous.. voudriez bien... m'aider... ?

Le blondinet n'osait pas regarder la reine en face, ayant vraiment trop peur du rejet qui allait être imminent. Il attendit quelque minute en fixant le sol, le manque de réponse était claire pour lui, il n'aurait aucune aide.

Mais il sentit une main douce et féminine se poser sur ses cheveux pour les caresser avant de descendre vers sa joue. Il releva son visage et posa son regard sur la reine qui s'était lever en souriant. Se visage si doux, ressemblant a celle d'une mère, caressant la joue de son fils, fit légèrement trembler l'esclave a genoux, ne connaissant rien de ces sensation et sentiments là.

_ je vais envoyer un groupe s'occupé de ça, ils feront en sorte de le retrouvé je te le promet. Chuchota la reine en souriant au blondinet, encore plus intimidé qu'avant.

Elle était si gentille avec lui. Tout le monde l'était, tous était serviable et gentil avec lui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il droit a toute ses faveurs ? Il n'était qu'un simple bâtard sans famille, pauvre, un serviteur parmi tant d'autre et il était traité différemment des autres.

_ je... je vous remercie votre majesté... le jeune Uzumaki se leva et s'inclina pour remercier la reine.

Ils partirent ensuite en dehors de la salle du trône, laissant la reine seul avec son esclave, Shizune.

_ Shizune, va prévenir Kakashi que c'est bientôt l'heure pour lui de tout annoncé...

La jeune esclave derrière elle s'avança pour lui répondre d'un regard désolé.

_ Tsunade, a ton avis, comment va-t-il réagir quand il saura la vérité ?

La blonde mis du temps avant de répondre, mais fini par regarder son amie de toujours.

_ bien, je l'éspère, ou nous aurons à nous inquiété... elle se posa non nonchalamment sur son trône et soupira. Cela créera peut être une nouvelle guerre... et un bain de sang sans raison.

_ si cela devait arrivé, je pense que le prince Inuzuka voudra raisonner son ami, il tient beaucoup à lui, et il est paré à tout éventualité je me trompe ? Demanda alors l'ésclave brune au côté de la reine.

_ oui, il connaît son rôle, et il le tiendra parfaitement... il est le mieux apte, a retenir Naruto Uzumaki, face à la destruction du royaume lorsqu'il découvrira qui il est réellement...

Une longue minute passa dans un silence pesant, avant que Tsunade décide de finir sa phrase.

_ Uzumaki Naruto... prince du défunt pays des Vague, du royaume d'Uzushio, détruit par la main du roi du royaume de Konoha, il y a 20 ans...

Un nouveau silence s'empara alors dans la pièce, laissant réfléchir les deux femmes qui s'y trouvait.

Dans une autre pièce du château, plus précisément dans la chambre du prince Kiba, des baisers mouiller étaient audible, l'esclave du jeune prince embrassant se dernier délicatement, allonger sur le lit au dessus de son prince qui avait ses bras enrouler autour du cou du blondinet.

_ Naruto, dépêche-toi j'en ai vraiment envie. Gémis l'Inuzuka en bougeant son bassin d'avant en arrière.

Son ami ne répondit point, mais lui mordilla le cou avant de retirer son t-shirt pour aller maltraité ses grains de chaire, qui prirent une couleurs rougeâtre dût à la douce torture agréable que Naruto lui faisait subir.

Une nuit torride se préparait, les deux amis allaient passé un grand cap dans leurs relations, pour le bien, comme pour le pire...


End file.
